


Constant Conversations

by ho_dioda



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Mild Angst, hyunchuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ho_dioda/pseuds/ho_dioda
Summary: Hyunjin wasn't a big fan of confronting her problems, but Jiwoo liked keeping her grounded.Short writing exercise based on Passion Pits' song, Constant Conversations.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 43





	Constant Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I shuffled my playlist and chose a random ship to write about for a writing exercise, I hope y'all enjoy!

Hyunjin doesn’t understand how Jiwoo could be so peppy in the morning. It was as if the sun hadn’t just emerged, and Hyunjin tried to ignore the way its rays peeked through the curtains of her apartment. She could barely make out the sounds of traffic beginning to pile outside.

Maybe it’s because Jiwoo was still happily babbling, as if they didn’t just stay up the entire night talking about nothing and everything while the radio plays another slow love song.

She kept her eyes trained on the way Jiwoo’s skin seemed to drink the sunlight, even as the older girl’s shoulders were covered by a blanket. Hyunjin smiled.

She didn’t have to listen to Jiwoo properly to know that she was talking about someone else again. It’s not like Hyunjin minds.

Her heart grew warm at the way Jiwoo’s eyes averted Hyunjin’s gaze, a soft blush on her cheeks. Jiwoo furrowed her eyebrows and her hands were moving everywhere as she spoke so animatedly. Hyunjin thinks she’s in so deep.

“I think she’s perfect.” Jiwoo ended her semi-rant, and it suddenly brought Hyunjin back to reality.

“Yeah?” Hyunjin spoke for the first time in a few hours.

“Yeah.”

Hyunjin gave her another soft smile. She eyed the several bottles of liquor splayed across the floor, and she cursed herself for drinking so much.

It’s not like she was a heavy drinker, but she didn’t like the thought of taking responsible for any of her actions while Jiwoo was around. At times like these, she could always blame it on the alcohol. Especially if she messed up.

“Hyun,” Jiwoo’s voice broke her out of her little trance and Hyunjin whipped her head to look at her. “Are you okay? I haven’t been boring you, have I?” Jiwoo sighed.

“No, it’s okay. I like hearing you speak.” Hyunjin melts at the way Jiwoo’s eyes glistened at her words.

Jiwoo’s grin could probably leave the sun jobless, and although Hyunjin never really liked the way the sunlight burned her eyes, she didn’t mind if it was Jiwoo’s smile.

Jiwoo reached over, and for a second, Hyunjin expected something to happen. Her breath gets stuck in her throat as she watched Jiwoo’s nimble fingers take another bottle of beer and poured it into Hyunjin’s glass.

“We’ve got all day,” Jiwoo winked, and Hyunjin fought back the desire to kiss her.

Hyunjin wasn’t a fan of relationships. She was the type of person to run away at any sign of conflict, and it was always frustrating for her partner. The moment she realized she was falling for Jiwoo, she wanted to cut ties with her indefinitely.

But Jiwoo was stubborn, and although Hyunjin despised it, she couldn’t help but crack under the older girl’s stare.

Hyunjin was just so used to being used for even the littlest things. It doesn’t matter if the favor was big or small, once she satisfied them, they’re gone.

And maybe deep down she thought Jiwoo would be the same.

But Jiwoo always proved her wrong time and time. Jiwoo would always be the one to tie her down and force her to face her problems once and for all, instead of how she usually turns around and escapes before the situation gets worse.

Jiwoo kept her grounded, and Hyunjin hated it.

She hated it because of the way Jiwoo kept pulling her in, dragging her down the depths of what she called love. It ruined Hyunjin’s principles.

Hyunjin muttered a small “thanks” and took the glass of beer Jiwoo had poured out for her. She sipped, and her tongue grew numb. She’s been sipping on beer the entire night.

Their relationship had always been a sore subject for both. They were definitely more than friends, but they would never go as far as calling themselves lovers.

Hyunjin thought it was great, because that way she wouldn’t have to worry about commitment.

But whenever Jiwoo would stay over and talk to her sweetly about everything romantic, just like how she was adorably ranting, Hyunjin would wish Jiwoo was talking about her.

Maybe that’s why she didn’t mind drinking all the alcohol Jiwoo pours for her. Maybe she’d confess her feelings someday. Maybe it was now.

But liquid courage could only go so far. She knew she wasn’t exactly a perfect drunk. Heejin had always told her she was a messy drinker.

Yet now, as Jiwoo’s eyes flutter close with how tired she could be over staying up the entire night, as if the two didn’t have responsibilities to attend to later during the day, Hyunjin just wants to go for it.

 _It’s a long stretch,_ Hyunjin would tell herself. _Maybe it’s worth it._ She leaned forward, and her voice broke the comfortable silence they seem to always be in.

“Jiwoo, do I mean anything to you?”

Hyunjin has asked this question so many times before, but she would always get the same old answer. _“You’re the most important person to me, Hyun!”_ Jiwoo would smile and Hyunjin would have to remind herself that it meant nothing.

“You know you’re the most important person to me, Hyun…” Jiwoo’s voice was soft, as if she expected the words that fell out of Hyunjin’s lips.

“You’re the most important person to me too,” Hyunjin sighed. She placed her hand on Jiwoo’s lap and squeezed it. “But I need an answer that’s not—well, not that.”

Jiwoo remained silent. She tugged at Hyunjin’s hand that rested on her lap, and Hyunjin leaned closer, curiously wondering what Jiwoo was planning to do. Jiwoo carefully placed the blanket over Hyunjin’s head, and she ducked under to meet the younger girl there.

“I have to keep this a secret from the rest of the world.” Jiwoo’s giggle was so sweet; Hyunjin could feel her teeth physically hurt. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

It was so childish, yet Hyunjin couldn’t help but nod—even holding up her little pinkie, to which Jiwoo just laughed. They locked their pinkies together.

“I love you a lot.” Jiwoo whispered, and she kissed their intertwined pinkies as if she were sealing her words.

Hyunjin couldn’t really explain how much her heart swelled. She’d never admit that out loud, however—she brushed it off as the aftereffect of drinking alcohol. She shook her head and kissed their pinkies too, silently telling Jiwoo that she felt the same way.

And then their eyes locked, and soon their lips—messy confessions clumsily spilling out of their minds in the way they kissed each other so softly. Hyunjin couldn’t wish for anything better.

Maybe their relationship wasn’t perfect, and maybe Jiwoo would leave her for another. Hyunjin didn’t mind.

Because their constant conversations would be the only ones on her mind—along with the way Jiwoo’s lips would envelope her own.

Jiwoo was hers. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on AFF


End file.
